


One Night Together

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Goodbye Sex, Masturbation, Mid Canon, Sexy Letters, Unedited Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Their wedding has been negotiated as a term of peace, and the two longtime friends discuss the matter of their wedding night through letters. Written for Lunoct Smut Weekend, using the prompt of 'sending nudes through the notebook.'





	One Night Together

The illusion of peace surrounded the Oracle. Lunafreya sat among the sylleblossoms, and the dampness held within the soil was chilling through her dress. Her companions, the canine Messengers Pryna and Umbra sat on either side of her to keep her warm, a cream colored head on her lap, and black across her legs.

Her most treasured of possessions rested on her lap. Wrapped in mahogany leather, worn with age, the notebook cover was soft under her hand. This was the first in more than a decade that she worried on what she may find between its pages. She loved Noctis, the one she shared this notebook with, but she wasn't sure he felt the same. Oh, he loved her, she had no doubt that she had a permanent home in his heart. But did he want this marriage? She did not know if his love for her included romance, or not.

She had sent him a short message, one hinting at her affections, and saying outright that she had no reservations, that she was glad for this, so he need not have guilt. She just hoped it were the same for him.

Umbra whined softly, picking up his head and looking at her. He sensed her nervousness and pressed his snout to her arm in reassurance. She smiled at him, rubbing behind his ears, then Pryna's, and then she took in a steadying breath. "You're right. I should have more faith."

Opening up the notebook, she found the newest message and she smiled. Right off the bat, he reassured her. He was happy for the union. But he was scared. He didn't say as much, but his handwriting wavered as he expressed doubt about the enemy's intention.

And that was the real worry.

But still, he was happy, excited for the chance to see her again. And dear, sweet, innocent Noctis, he reassured her that he had no expectations for their wedding night. That he was just looking forward to being able to talk to her again, and that really he only wanted to hug, to hold her for a long time.

His writing wavered there, too. His words were so earnest, and she smiled at how he wanted to protect her. If he only knew how she longed for that night. At least one night, in his arms, experiencing all of one another.

And why shouldn't he know?

He was her fiance now, and this was something she should open up about. Smiling coyly, she traced her fingers over his nervous letters, and began to think on her response. She would need to send Maria into town to get a few things for her, and perhaps Gentiana would lend her discreet aid.

* * *

 

Noctis hadn't been sure when he might expect another message from Luna. May was still a couple months away, and he certainly hoped to hear from her before then. She had already told him she looked forward to it, and he had replied the same. There was no need to worry what she might think, then, right?

Still, he was relieved when he returned home one evening to find a familiar lump of black and white fur on his bed. "Umbra!" he exclaimed, waking up the dozing divinity. The dog panted happily in greeting, tail drumming excitement on the mattress. Noctis gave him a warm greeting, scratching around his neck and laughing softly. He set the book on his desk and saw his friend fed and watered before eagerly sitting to read her response.

An envelope slipped from between its pages, a message to read the notebook first was written in Luna's elegant hand, and, did it carry a scent? Curious, he lifted it to his face and sniffed, finding it definitely carried a perfume bearing a distantly familiar scent.

Sylleblossom.

Itching to open it, he set it aside it aside and yanked his attention back to the notebook. Opening up to the newest message, he read her words and blushed to read that she was actually quite looking forward to their wedding night. She didn't want him to feel pressured either, but she did not want him holding anything back for fear of offending her. And, if it would not offend him, in the envelope she had sent, he could find more intimate details than she had ever shared with him before. Details, she said, that were appropriate and mature for a soon-to-be married couple to share. They were at a disadvantage, though, being so far away.

And so, if he wanted to know her as much as was possible before their wedding, then he could open that envelope, and read of her desires.

He set the notebook down with trembling hands, and then he hastily closed it with a shy glance at his bedroom door. There was no need to be so jumpy, Umbra hadn't even made a noise from the other room, but the last thing he wanted was for Ignis or Gladio to surprise him with a visit and catch any sort of glimpse of what had been on these pages. He let out a shaking breath and glanced at that envelope, wanting all the more to see what was in it. Yes, he definitely wanted to know her desires, but he was too shy, too anxious, to tear right into it.

So he left his room, spent some time with Umbra, talking to the Messenger and asking him to come by again in a few days. He would need time to make his response, not an unusual request. Fed and happy, Umbra left the apartment through the balcony, disappearing behind the curtain, and then altogether. Alone in his apartment, Noct made himself dinner, shyly delaying what he wanted by fixing himself a full meal even Ignis would have little to complain about. Hey, scallions were green, they counted, even if they were the only vegetable in his bowl.

Ready to retire to bed, he closed and locked his bedroom door with a blush and a shake of his head at himself, and then he sat back at his desk. Picking up that enticing envelope, he stared for a long time at her elegant script, eyes tracing over every beautifully inked line. He was being ridiculous, he decided, and he shook his head to clear the stupor and quickly turned the envelope around and opening it up with a sharp letter opener. He pulled out a few sheets of folded paper, opening them up and a stack of photographs dropping into his hand.

The picture on top was enough to send his head spinning. Luna sat in front of an open window, the lush green of Tenebrae a backdrop he barely registered. He was focused on her, wearing a sheer lace one piece teddy, the darks of areola and bumps of nipples hardened by rough lace were quite visible, leaving little to the imagination. She reclined, shapely legs folded to tease his eyes towards the carefully shadowed area between them.

"Luna...," he whispered hoarsely, staring at the photo, pants uncomfortably tight. He wet his lips and hastily set down the stack of photos and he picked up the longer letter she had wrapped them in.

"Dearest Noctis," it formally began, "I hope you don't mind if I forego making conversation on these pages. I've told you what I'm about, in our notebook, and the photographs must make it even more obvious. And so..."

He flushed as he read on, and as he tugged on a pant leg he grumbled at his silliness and took the letter and photographs to his bed. His heart raced and he caught himself glancing at his bedroom door and he chided himself with a grumble, "Can't even read this without looking over my shoulder, I can't imagine moving right into the Citadel with her and being comfortable...."

Shaking his head, he stared at the letter, not really reading it, and his gaze turned back to that top photograph and all the promise contained. Sucking in a breath, he undressed himself and laid down, picking up the letter and reading it over from the beginning.

"I look forward to spending my nights with you, and when I think of what our reunion will come to, my body blushes with excitement. My breasts swell and my thighs become wet. I admit, I've touched myself, to the thought of you. I've looked at your photographs from the news, and those few catalogues. I've listened to your voice on the radio. I want to hear it in person, against my ear, whispering desire for me. I want to feel those muscles I know lie under those slim shirts which cling so wonderfully to your chest.

Do I make you feel the same way? In my fantasies, I do. In my fantasies, you are shy and bold all at once, willing and fervently eager to touch me at my word, but you blush as you do, from your cheeks to your cock."

He stopped reading at that, his eyes closing and a long groan choked in his throat. He trembled, and he probably was, as she had put it, blushing from cheeks to cock. He took himself in hand, and he tried desperately to imagine it was her soft and slender fingers rather than his callused and larger. An image burned in his mind, of her sitting atop him and admiring him while he stared up at her to do the same, touching one another, her hips moving over his. He groaned and opened his eyes, picking back up the letter, eager for more fuel for the fantasies.

"I so want to touch you, and to taste you. And I want you to touch me, and to taste me. I want to tease you with my touch and with my lips and my tongue, and I want you to beg me to allow you to touch me in turn. I've dreamt of you kneeling before me with your face buried between my legs. I want to bury my hands in your hair as you suck my clit until my legs can no longer hold me. And then I want you to lay over me, and I want you to join with me. I want to hold you and kiss you and feel your body so close to mine, as close as any two people can ever be.

Oh, it will be wonderful, don't you think, Noctis? I admit, I haven't the experience to carry this out with any skill, but my eagerness, and my... imagination... I believe, can make up for it. And you, my dearest, my love, I want to know of your desires. If you wish to return a similar letter, and photographs, of your own, I truly would be thrilled to receive them. For me, I feel as though now, I can be fully at ease with you, on our wedding night, after writing this for you. So I urge you not to hold back, if you so wish."

The letter ended without any formalities, but there was a pink kiss mark in the remaining space on the page. He set the letter down and his hand rubbed idly along his length, his eyes drifting shut. "Luna...," he whispered, cupping his palm around the tip and gently squeezing before his hand moved down again. "Yes, Luna... I'll send you, something in turn...," he promised the empty room, knowing it would be difficult to write out his desires and he was going to end up with much paper to burn before he had something. But he would send her something back, after she had risked so much to send him this.

Wetting his lips, he released the papers and patted around for the photographs, which he then set on his chest. He picked up that first photo again, taking in all of the details. It was a beautiful photograph, too, arranged so very particular and perfectly, it seemed every little thing was taken into account. He set it down and looked to the next. It was racier than the last, with her hands cupping her breasts and her gaze turned down to them, as though fascinated by her own body. Her thighs squeezed together, and it wasn't simply to hide her from the camera. It was from arousal, he realized as he flipped to the next, and the camera was much closer this time. Close enough to see the dampness of her lingerie and the hardness of her nipples between her fingers.

He closed his eyes and groaned again, biting down on his lip, his breath and his touch quickening. Would she like to hear of this? he wondered. By the words in her letter, she would be quite thrilled to know her affect on him, and he scattered the photos across the blankets before he came all over his chest with a groan. Minutes later, when he was wiping himself off and glancing at the mess of photos, he was certain that yes, she would be very excited to know he had orgasmed before ever seeing the photographs where she had shed the teddy and fingered herself for his pleasure.

* * *

Luna was not accustomed to Umbra's return being so silent, and between their magics and long bond, she sensed it was simply because he had figured out what they were discussing in their recent letters, and knew she would want privacy to read. She smiled after him as he left to the gardens and managed to close the door behind him. She took the notebook with her to her curtained bed, where she curled her legs under her and opened it to find an envelope along with his return note. She smiled as she ran fingers over the crisp black envelope and its gold foil filligree trim. Then she turned her attention to the notebook, adorable stickers including flowers and hearts decorating much of the page in what seemed to be a deliberately tacky and overdone way, making her giggle with pleasure.

His words were honest and earnest, saying he looked forward to their wedding, and that he was glad for everything she had shared. She smiled at how he used stickers in place of full phrases, and at the bottom of the page was a rare gift, simply a sketch, but he did not share his art often with anyone, not even her. It seemed to be the storefront of a flowershop, and she wondered if the notebook message was written while he had been out, which was why it was even more stickers than usual. Shaking her head with a quiet laugh, she hugged the notebook to her chest and closed her eyes, breathing in deep the scent of leather.

She opened up the beautiful envelope, a smile on her lips as she unfolded the letter wrapped around a small stack of photos. She touched the top photograph gingerly, taking in the sight of Noctis wearing a dress shirt and pants and leaning against his balcony door overlooking the city at sunset. The shirt hung open and a tie sat over his shoulders, wrinkled from a day of wear. Pleasantly she had been right, her fingers tracing the contour of his abs, and she decided to read his letter first before looking through the rest of the photos.

"Luna-

I'm not as good with words as you, and I've written so many variations that I've thrown out, that instead I'm just gonna write this and send it without reading it, or I'll never get anything out. It's not because I'm not comfortable sharing, but everything I write sounds too... Well, I don't know, I'm probably overthinking it, and that's why, here.

I've never desired anyone but you. As a kid I knew I wanted to marry you, and as I got older - and hit puberty, I started thinking about the other things that married couples do. It's the same for me, as you said. I've studied every detail of you I could see in photographs, I've had your speeches recorded so I can hear your voice whenever I've felt lonely. And I don't even mean in that way, but, also yes, I've touched myself to you.

That view, of me kneeling before you, I want that too. I want to hear what your voice sounds like when I'm eating you out, I want to see that flush on your body in person, and I want to touch you, all of you. I want to know your body by the way it feels against mine. I want to touch you everywhere and I want the satisfaction of knowing you've gone to bed satisfied. Not that I have any experience to boast of, but I want to learn, to spend as long as it takes to find these limits.

I want to experience you in so many ways. I want to shower and bathe with you. I want to work with you, and get distracted from work with and by you. I don't know how to say all the things I feel and want, but I want to figure it all out with you.

I love you, Luna.

-Noctis"

She smiled sadly and her lips trembled, and she hugged the letter to her chest with a sob. She wanted all of that and more, wanted all the things she felt him holding back from saying, and she didn't think they would have any of it. Except, perhaps, at least just one night. Just one, was all she prayed for.

* * *

The Oracle was exhausted. Fatigued. And every other synonym there was for 'tired,' that was how she felt. But Noctis would seen be in Altissia. At last. She hoped desperately for a chance to meet with him. She wasn't sure if she would get one though, with how Camella kept her locked away. It was for safety, but it was the safety of the people, not her safety, and that was why she could not fight it. She looked up at a knock on the door and tilted her head at the unfamiliar man standing there with a friendly expression.

"I'm Weskham," he introduced himself with a bow, and he flapped his hand at her when she made to stand in greeting. "Nevermind that. I just wanted to extend to you an invitation. I can come by again tonight to escort you down a secret passage - Camella knows, don't worry - down to my restaurant." He came over and poured himself a glass of water, and she continued to watch him with a curious expression, waiting for him to finish. "Can't seat you in the restaurant, but I can set up a nice little area in the secret stairwell for you and the prince, let you dine together one night before... the ceremony."

She met his gaze and determined his offer genuine. Smiling and relaxing, she nodded to him, though she still intended to confirm with Camella. "You know Noctis? I would love that, more than anything, if it's truly possible."

"He and his group came by today. I was a friend of ol' Regis, you see, and Cid sent them my way. Got their phone number. You believe those cellphones from the Crown City? It's incredible. So I'll let him know when to come by. You like seafood, Lady Lunafreya?"

"I do, yes."

"Excellent. I think I know what I'll be making for you tonight. You don't mind letting an old chef pick out your courses, do you?"

She smiled at that and shook her head, "I don't mind at all. I look forward to tonight." It would be too much to ask for solitude with Noctis, she knew. Her desires were always too much to be granted, but this was more than she had come to expect.

Several hours and a nap later, Luna was being led down the secret passage to Maagho, carrying her shoes so they would not sound so loud against stone walls. The landing was bigger than the impression she had been given, and he had set out a small table with a candle and bottle of wine on it, and Noctis was already there, standing awkwardly and jerking forward to attention when he saw them. He pulled out the chair for Luna with heated cheeks, and Weskham left them alone, promising some minutes until he would return with their first course.

They stared at one another, unsure of what to say, though both started moving forward, and then they each reached out to hold hands. "Oh, Noctis," Luna whispered, her voice sad though she wished she had been able to hide it for him. "It is so wonderful to see you at last... Your hand is so warm, and real, I..."

"Luna...," he whispered, reaching out to gently wipe away the tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I kept you waiting... You've been working so hard..." His voice was a soft whisper, so tender she almost burst into tears for sheer relief. He poured them each a glass of wine, far fuller than was proper but there was no one to see and judge them where they were. They both seemed to need that edge, and Luna just hoped that she wouldn't end up just crying more easily with the wine at her head.

"Let's, try this again," she said with a wavering smile, refilling her wine though she kept it to the decent level this time. "I didn't want to burst into tears at the sight of you, Noctis. I'm sorry."

"Don't, don't apologize, I...," he shook his head, stopping himself from continuing. It wasn't that he didn't think it was important, but in that moment, changing the topic so that they could smile instead was more important. "Well, we can talk about that kind of thing later. Uhm, it's not glamorous by any means, but...," he thumbed over his shoulder a door set into the wall. Not the one that Weskham had left through. "There's a secret room, built under that storeroom. We can use it, for the night... And then, in the morning... I'll leave through Maagho, and you'll...," he sighed with regret and frustration, "You'll, go back upstairs..."

She seized his hand between both of hers and he looked up in surprise. "That's a wonderful gift," she whispered, candlelight reflected in watery eyes. "I didn't, I mean, I thought we would just have this meal together, that it would be all that... One night together..., my prayers have been answered."

He slowly brought his other hand to hers, squeezing gently and nodding. He didn't know what words to say, but he didn't have to. She smiled at him, and another tear dripped free, but the sadness from before was mostly chased away.

One night together.

She had such humble wishes.

Weskham brought in their appetizers and they were able to move on to easier topics of conversation from there. They spoke of all the things they had seen across Lucis, and she was so grateful to hear of all the armiger weapons he had been able to collect. It would make his journey easier. It already had, by the sound of it.

They retired to the small hidden room after dessert. It was cramped and the mattress took up the entire floor, though there was blessedly a bathroom, and she didn't care one bit how tiny it was. This room was obviously meant for short term hiding, not long term comfort, but as that was all they were using it for, it was a slice of heaven so far as she was concerned.

Sitting together on the mattress, they smiled at one another, and Luna reached out first, touching his cheek, and no words were needed as she drew him to her lips. They kissed sweetly, so sweetly and tenderly at first that her chest hurt with emotion. Easing back, they looked at one another, and found in each other's darkened gazes that they were thinking back to those notes they had sent, and the pain of their first words had disappeared for the time.

And then their mouths crashed back together, awkwardly, painfully, but oh so wonderfully. They clung to one another, undressed one another. Their lips and their hands explored one another. They wanted to take this time to learn all of each other. She memorized how his muscles felt under her palms, he rubbed over every curve until he thought he could rub her shape accurately in thin air. They tasted one another, and they came to know intimately just how perfectly their bodies fit together. They talked in between, touching each other and whispering of dreams they both knew by now would never come true, and by the time the morning tore them apart, they knew that no one would ever know them as they did each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't start this intending for it to get so feelsy, it was supposed to just be sexy, not make me cry


End file.
